farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Fendt 900 Vario (Farming Simulator 17)
The Fendt 900 Vario is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a mid-large tractor, capable of using heavy implements and towing loaded tippers. The 900 Vario combines high speed, a strong engine, great upgrades, and even Reverse Drive Control, making it a fan-favorite large tractor for all manners of work. Advantages * Fast: The 900 Vario is the largest and strongest tractor capable of reaching 62 km/h / 39 mph. This puts it at a great advantage over large and super-large tractors, many of whom can't even reach 43 km/h / 26 mph. * Reverse Drive Control: The 900 Vario is the only tractor not manufactured by Valtra that is fitted with Reverse Drive Control, a feature which enables it to switch its driving direction - and then go as fast in reverse as it would forwards. * Fast Reverse: Even without Reverse Drive Control activated, the 900 Vario has an impressive top speed when driving backwards. * Powerful Engine Upgrades: The 900 Vario can be upgraded all the way to 390 horsepower, just below the required strength to be classified as a super-large tractors. This means it can operate a super-heavy (albeit with some difficulty), and pull loads almost as well as a Semi-Trailer. * Low Maintenance: Compared to other tractors of its size and horsepower, the Vario 900's maintenance cost is rather low - even after upgrading its engine. Disadvantages * Expensive: The 900 Vario is quite expensive relative to its horsepower, and so are its engine upgrades. You can get a tractors of similar horsepower for many thousands of dollars less - but none are as fast as the 900 Vario. Customization Engine Setup * 930 Vario: No change to engine power. * 936 Vario (+$30,000 and +$60/d): Increases engine power output to 265 kW / 360 hp, increasing the load this tractor can tow comfortably. * 939 Vario (+$45,000 and +$90/d): Increases engine power output to 287 kW / 390 hp, making it one of the stronger large-size tractors. Main Color Wheel Setup * Standard: A set of basic wheels. * Wheel Weights (+$1,800): Attaches heavy weights to the rims of the tractor's rear wheels. Acts as a built-in Weight. * Wide Tires (+$2,800): Slightly wider tires give a bit of extra stability. * Twin Wheels (+$6,000): Adds one additional basic wheel on the outside of each exiting wheel, giving the tractor a total of 8 wheels. This significantly increases the tractor's stability, reducing the chance of tipping over during sharp turns. Specifications *'Price:' $272,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $320 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $5,440 + $13,600/h + $2,720/d *'Engine Power:' 221 kW / 300 hp *'Max. Speed:' 62 km/h / 39 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 22 km/h / 13 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 600 L / 158.5 gal *'Front Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Bolt) *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 10,875 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Fendt Category:Fendt